Pets and Demigods Do Not Mix
by bluewindranger
Summary: Sequel to Kids and Demigods Do Not Mix. When demigods get pets, you want to get out of the way. Because they do not know how to train pets, they don't know how to keep them, feed them, or teach them tricks. And they do not know how to keep pelicans from going potty on Drew's shoes.


**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):** Here it is—"Pets and Demigods Do Not Mix", the sequel to "Kids and Demigods Do Not Mix".

Well, not really a sequel, it's more of a spin-off. There are references to the previous story!

My friend, _Cinders Ella_, who co-wrote PaDDDNM (not much of an abbreviation, is it?) with me, and I have decided that this will become a five-story arc, each having around the alloted three chapters. Some will have a few more, such as this one: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will be addressed. Four chapters. Here is the list of stories:

_1. Kids and Demigods Do Not Mix  
2. Pets and Demigods Do Not Mix  
3. Electronics and Demigods Do Not Mix  
4. School and Demigods Do Not Mix  
5. [BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]_

The last one is beep-ed, because we don't want you flaming us. Some of it has to do with Naruto. I don't know anything about Naruto, except that the main character pisses his teacher off with "Sexy No Jutsu" (don't ask) or something like that, so Cinders Ella will be writing the majority of _that_ chapter.

Yes, _that_ chapter. *HINT, HINT*

Anyways! I still love Percy! EVERYONE LOVES PERCY! (Yeah...no. I don't really like him. He's one of my least favorite characters, next to Jason and Piper. At least Percy has a spirit. The other two have no personality whatsoever. *Ducks under table to avoid flying shrapnel and pies*)

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

**1.** Bob the Pelican  
_Percy_

* * *

In the case in which you come face-to-face with a pelican, run away.

Really fast.

No, it's not because pelicans aren't cute and fuzzy, even though they aren't cute and fuzzy. It isn't because of their fishy stench, which oozes off of them in revolting waves, although that's enough to make my girlfriend, at least, avoid me for a whole week. And, no, it isn't because they don't care about Power Rangers. (Even though they secretly do.) Like Annabeth does, ever since she accidentally sat on a one.

I know.

How cool is that?

Of course, that's beside the point.

If you were at Camp Half-Blood that morning, you would probably have been snoring your head off in your cabin, considering that that day was Saturday. The word "Saturday" is, like, the holy word here at camp.

Why?

Because we get to sleep an extra hour...which basically means that we get to wake up at seven thirty.

Oh, the joys of staying at an ultra-awesome demigod camp…

Well, anyways, that peace would soon be dispelled by yours truly.

"OH MY GODS!"

That was me while sprinting into the camp borders, screaming my head off with joy as I skipped around camp like an un-suicidal kamikaze pilot. (Without the airplane, of course.)

Cabin doors instantly blew open as severely pissed off, grumpy, and tired campers flooded out in a mix of pajamas and armor that was hastily thrown on. Some people still had stuffed animals clutched under their arms. The door to the Big House blew open as well, and out galloped Chiron, his hand on his bow. Curlers were still in his tail.

Evidently, all of the campers and the centaur stopped when they found that there was nothing to worry about but a single son of Poseidon who was apparently freaking out over nothing.

"I GOT IT! I. FINALLY. GOT. ONE. HOW AWESOME IS THAT? HUH? HUH?! HUH?!"

"Percy...?" Chiron groggily asked, lowering his bow. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nope!" I grinned, my smile so wide that it could have split a banana in two. I thrust the damp clump of feathers, mud, and sticks towards our activities director. "Look!"

The whole camp stumbled over themselves to see what it was that I had, which is still the most awesome animal in the universe…even after it had swallowed me.

"What is that?" someone called, befuddled.

"This little guy," I announced, still smiling from ear to ear, "is a pelican. I've dubbed him 'Sir Bob'."

"Ewww!" Drew Tanaka—a daughter of Aphrodite—squealed, for she was standing right at the front of the crowd. "Keep that nasty lice-infested thing away from me! It's going to ruin my new hairstyle! Keep it away!"

"Oh, yes," somebody else drawled, "it's the end of the world. The freaking pelican will totally cause 2012 to come early."

Thalia called from somewhere in the crowd, "It is 2012, idiot."

"Never mind," the first voice muttered.

Sir Bob squawked indignantly at the offender, ruffling his feathers.

"Shh," I whispered, stroking Bob. "Pelicans have feelings too, you know."

"Percy?" Nico pushed through the crowd, his hair a mess and his eyes red from lack of sleep. He hadn't changed out of his sleepwear, which left him wearing ducky-patterned pajamas.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, dumbfounded. A laugh rippled throughout the crowd as Nico self-consciously looked at his clothes, and he turned red in the face. Retreating back into the crowd, he pushed Annabeth into his place, whispering something in the blonde's ear. My girlfriend sighed and turned towards me. "Percy, Nico would just like to tell you that you are humongously, indubitably, incontrovertibly, indisputably, unquestionably, undeniably, incontestably, undoubtedly—"

"Get to the point!" a demigod shouted. "I don't even understand what half of those words mean!"

"—weird," the daughter of Athena finished, pulling on a lock of her hair. "But, really…you named a pelican 'Sir Bob'?"

"Bob for short!" I gleefully said. "Okay, you can all go back to sleep now."

"I don't think that I can," Thalia yelled.

Chiron rubbed his forehead and sternly gazed at me. "Percy, my boy…this was a very trivial matter that could have waited until everyone has woken up. Please...don't do so in the future, if you will?"

"Okay," I amiably agreed, hugging Bob close to me.

"Well...I suppose that it would be time for breakfast," Chiron sighed, shouldering his bow. "Everyone to the mess hall after you all have finished your morning preparations!"

* * *

"So, tell me more about where you found Bob," Annabeth conversationally said as she remained glued to the card game she was currently playing—some game called "Spit", since Thalia had challenged her to it. Their hands were a blur as they dealt out the cards to the two different piles in the center, and my head got dizzy just by looking at them.

"Don't listen to the story if you're afraid your heart will be wrenched," I replied back.

"Yeah, that'll totally happen," Thalia smirked as she lunged to slap a pile. "Ha!"

Annabeth muttered a curse and shuffled her cards again.

"I found him alone and abandoned," I continued, "on the edge of a deserted beach. Bob looked very sad, so I decided to take him in."

"My heart didn't really get wrenched," Annabeth commented after a few seconds.

"Nico's right," Thalia commented, "you are very weird."

"You just noticed that?" The son of Hades had come to watch the card game.

"Yes," his cousin acidly and sarcastically said, "I just found out only two seconds ago."

Nico whispered to Annabeth, "Delayed reaction, much?"

"Hey! I heard that, and it was sarcasm, Death Breath!"

"Percy," Annabeth addressed me with her eyes still glued to the cards, "I don't always understand your motives and this one is leaving me with question marks hovering about my head. What exactly do you want with a bedraggled pelican?"

Before I could answer, there was a sound of a slap.

"Hey!" Annabeth fumed. "That's unfair! I was asking Percy a question!"

Thalia frowned. "Well, sucks for you."

"What? That was before you had one card left!" Annabeth grumbled.

"But you were still paying attention!" Thalia argued. "Your eyes might as well be super glued to the smaller pile!"

Annabeth snapped back, "Percy distracted me!"

"I feel so loved," I muttered as Bob shivered in my arms."Hey!" I protested. Both of the girls ignored me like I wasn't there.

"Be that was it may be, I slapped the pile first!"

"But—"

"You are still winning," Thalia pointed out. "Come on, Annabeth, we all know who will win..."

"Annabeth," I suggested, smiling. Thalia shot me a glare.

Annabeth grumbled and began shuffling her now-larger deck of cards.

"...Me!" Thalia continued, smirking. "I'll win!"

"Who says?" the daughter of Athena retorted, placing cards down on the grass like there was no tomorrow.

"Five-year-old Thalia," Nico suggested. "And the Power Rangers."

Annabeth's mouth went slack as she stared at Nico in shock, causing her to lose another set of cards. She shook herself out of her stupor and growled, "Nico! If I lose this card game because of you, you are dead!"

"But I didn't cause it!" Nico protested, although he inched away a little bit. "Thalia did, because she beat you, and you're still insecure over sitting on a—"

"Don't. Go there."

"But you two exchanged cellphone numbers." **[A.N./ Note that down.]**

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay..." Nico raised his hands in surrender and let Annabeth deal out her cards in peace.

Bob shifted in my arms, and he clacked his beak.

"Shh," I whispered, rubbing his head. Bob seemed to like that. He shuffled around, making these weird noises that sounded like a cat getting raped.

"Ewwwww!" someone squealed. Annabeth, startled, let her hand fly down onto an empty patch of grass, and Thalia's mouth dropped open. "NO! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! IT SHOULDN'T!"

"I won!" Annabeth triumphantly exclaimed, jumping up and down like she was hyped up on caffeine. "Oh! In your _face!_"

"Thalia's gonna be bitching about this for the rest of the day," Nico commented unhelpfully.

"Am not!" Thalia shouted angrily.

While the squabbling was going on, I was having a problem with Drew, who was screaming like there was no tomorrow because of Bob: "How could you _keep_ such a disgusting, dirty bird?"

(Because he's a sea bird.)

"It's filthy!"

(Of course. I haven't given him a bath yet.)

"Ewwww!"

(She already said that.)

"What are you going to do; put it as a leader of a gang of pelicans that are all named 'Bob the Second, Bob the Third, Bob the Fourth'?"

(Not a bad idea, actually...)

"IT'S CANNIBALISTIC! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

(I didn't get that one, because if Bob were cannibalistic, he would be eating other pelicans, not humans.)

"GET IT AWAY FROM MY BAG!"

(No.)

I sighed as Bob waddled around Drew, which obviously freaked her out even more. She looked as if she were dancing on hot coals that pentrated through high heels.

And of course, Bob just had to calmly go to the bathroom right on the the daughter of Aphrodite's Jimmy Choo shoes.

Drew's screams echoed all throughout camp for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**End Notes:** Love it or hate it? Read and review, as always!


End file.
